


Idek

by bluecropman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute little one-shot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Writing practice i guess, enjoy these sweet gay bois, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecropman/pseuds/bluecropman
Summary: A short, loving scene between Steve and Bucky in their bedroom.





	Idek

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little thing my brain cooked up, so enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S. Idek stands for "i don't even know", just in case someone didn't know that or thought it was something else.

The cool, cold metal slides against his skin, eliciting goose flesh to arise in its wake, as Bucky’s arms run up his back, then up his chest, and finally to his shoulders. He drifts forward, breath intermingling with Steve’s, until their foreheads touch and his hands are clasped behind Steve’s neck. Staring into the hypnotically beautiful blue of Bucky’s eyes, Steve leans forward to connect his lips with Bucky’s in a slow languid movement of passion.

In the 40’s it had been so different. In the 40’s it was a taboo, a unforgivable sin to love another person of your same sex. In those times, when Steve and Bucky allowed themselves this guilty pleasure of love, it was in secret. The kisses were sloppy, but full of longing. The touches where quick, only truly ghosting along the other’s flesh, and left the other burning for more. But the truth of thoses nights ran so much deeper than mere passion. It had never been about satisfaction or about an easy fuck, but about the closeness and warmth they dragged from within each other. The heart swelling love and feelings of companionship as they had moved against each other.

Now, sitting on their shared bed in only sweatpants, Steve felt a exciting sense of wonderment that he was able to openly love such a man as Bucky. Kissing him again and then again and again he began to feel giddy in his happiness and dumbly smiling into their kisses.

“What are you smiling about, soldier?” Bucky accused as his own lips pulled upwards into his very own smirk.

“ Just thinking about that time you tripped in the middle of sparring Sam and knocked him out cold with your thick skull.” At the end of the sentence Steve’s entire face radiated happiness with a blend of joking. Bucky playfully slapped him upside the head and gave Steve his own chuckle.

Sobering up Steve returns to exploring the vast ocean trapped in his love’s eyes. “Jerk” (I love you)

“Punk”(I love you too)


End file.
